


Love and Coming Home is Never Easy........

by uniqueheartwoman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Agent Stiles, Allison and Aiden got together in heaven, Alpha Derek Hale, Awesome Lydia, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Braeden may have a secret past-very minor only mentioned, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Cora Hale is a Artist, Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Cora was not a Virgin before she slept with stiles, Dancer Stiles, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Heather, Dead Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Derek has a huge dick, Dom Derek Hale, Dom Stiles, Elemental Magic, Elemental Stiles, F/M, Future Fic, Genius Lydia, Genius Stiles, Im not putting Peter Hale with anyone unless they are created for the show, Knotting, Laura Feels, Lydia Martin has issues, Lydia Martin is Something else, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Malia became a weapons-dealer/assassin/for hire bodyguard, Multi, Murder, No Incest, Only Mentions of Mason, Only mentions of Brett Talbot, Only mentions of Liam Dunbar, POV Lydia Martin, POV Stiles, Papa mccall had a different secret, Polyamorous Character, RIP Allison Argent, Re-Hymenated, Reverse Knotting, Serial Killers, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski is something, Stalia, Stiles Feels, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles has a huge dick, Stiles is a sex god, Stiles is only 1/4 th human, Stiles is something else, Stora, Stydia, Sub Lydia, Sub Stiles, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Triad, Violence, Years Later, pentad, sterek, stiles stilinski/derek hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniqueheartwoman/pseuds/uniqueheartwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years, since graduation from Beacon Hill's High. It's been five years since Stiles and Lydia left Beacon Hills after the ...Incident ,since all of them left .The 5 of them have a connection and a new Supernatural Serial Killer is determined to break it, it's time to come home...</p><p> </p><p> First pairings secret,SKira, Isaac x Braeden,Malia-Cora- Derek-family relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes your dreams call you home.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this story on fanfiction.net.  
> Authors Note: I have terrible grammar, and I tried my best to fix it, so understand that .I love Teen Wolf and Stiles, Lydia, and Derek are my 3 favorite characters. I love Kira. I loved Allison! She was a human BAMF...I hope you like my story, reviews and favs are appreciated .I will try to update at least once a week, once every two, or once a month.
> 
> I do NOT own these characters or show.
> 
> All rights and reserves go to the producers and writers of the show.

Stiles Prov:

It was this feeling.

This feeling of emptiness in his heart that had been there for the last five years since then…

Stiles left Beacon Hills after his eighteenth birthday and graduation, on April 8, 2016 his 18th birthday he began to notice some changes….

If you like pointy ears, more height, stronger senses, and the unexplained happening around him.

Now, he was back in beacon hills forest, the pitch black night surrounding him like a blanket. He couldn't even see the beloved waxy full moon or stars; you could always see it in the clearing of Beacon Hills. He was beginning to wonder if this is real. The wind blowing fiercely against his tall willowy frame. The thick brown tree trunks shook the ponderosa pine needles around, as they trembled to the ground. The ground itself, which his bare thick feet rested on, was cold to the touch.

"Why the fuck am I here?!I promised myself, I wouldn't come back here!" Stiles thought angrily. He breathed in an out in huffed breathes. The sorrow, frustration, fear and anger began to take forward, he began to feel it rising to his ches-

A Blood curling screams pierced and shattered Stiles's resolve.

For a split second, He froze.

When three dissimilar howls followed as quickly as they came, Stiles took off sprinting to the resounding echoes.

Till, he came to a space harkened by an ominous setting.

He sauntered forward, as he saw the bodies of his best friend Scott McCall and his wife Kira.

Despite his job, he couldn't quench the bile that rose to his throat as he saw Scott's jaw was finally not crooked.

Scott's face was bloodied his warm mischievous brown eyes had been rolled to the back of their sockets, his chiseled jaw split open and latched back with chipped bone as blood dripped down his torn chest. Scratches had embroided his tanned skin from head to toe. Bones viewable from the split skin. Burns aligned his torso; all his claws had been cut off. And Kira…

Her usually accented leggings had been ripped in several places, blood dripping from the open wounds on her legs even up to her nether regions. Claw marks had sliced from her shoulders to her torso, spaces in-between her chest as though they were defense marks. The worst part of it was the strangling claw marks on her neck.

Stiles then threw up. He knew from the smell their death was fresh. Their flesh started the process of decay, 20 minutes ago.

A realization came to him.

Their wounds Scott:the burns,and Kira:the claw marks."Its as if they were forced to use their powers on each other till they both died."Stiles observed"What kind of Sick Fuck did this?!"

For a few seconds, he silently wept for his deceased brother and friend ;his brother's wife.

More Screams called to his soul, as they continued.

His tears dried, as he ran towards the screams. The moon shined as it was finally brought into Stiles's sight of vision.

There he saw the Four people (well ….they're not human) he loved.

Still Loves…

Tied and gagged to chains laced with mistletoe, wolves bane and gasoline held all of them there.

The women; legs all dripped with blood. Mascaraed emerald eyes had tear streaks flowing down her face, the auburn haired woman with blond streaks had her yellow eyes flashing in defiance, and the last woman with her unusually cobalt blue eyes, gritted her teeth in pain.

The man was bound to a huge redwood as only it could support his weight. Chained up like the animal he partly was. Whip marks, claw scratches, and burns aligned his body. His legs in an unnatural position His face contorted in pain and livid fury. His eyes, bright green shined in the moonlight.

"What did this"? He began to question /As he began to move closer to them

A disturbing voice, startled him out of his displeasure.

"Oh, Stiles you're too late to the party! "Said a fake, sugary sweet, feminine voice sing songed.

As the trees still swayed and rattled around.

"Late! Late! Late to all of the deaths of the people you used to date! "The voice said again

"Where have you been, Stiles?! Where did you disappear to? You naughty man!"

"TELL ME, TELL ME!" Or I'll Kill again, again, and again! The voice screeched

"Show your Face Asshole!" Yelled/growled Stiles. He peered into the forest looking and searching for this invisible entity.

A figure shrouded by the darkness ran fast through the area surrounding him. It ran around so fast they had to be supernatural whoever it us.

"NOT until you come home! "The voice seethed out in malice

"I know the real you, Stiles. The one you hide. Let it come outside. 'The voice tried to persuade him.

"Look what happens when you leave the ones you love behind! "The voice taunted

They aren't fucking dead they all look the same age as I left. Stiles smirked

'Your right it isn't! But it will be if you don't come home soon."

"I already left he trail of bodies for you to follow home."The voice said laughing.

"Why are you doing this to me!"Stiles begged

"Because the past always has a way of catching up to you!"

"Especially Yours!"The voice cried

A fire started to inflame the tree of Stile's previous lovers so quickly you'd think there was gasoline dosed on them. Stiles sniffed the air; there was gasoline on the tree Stiles trying to run to them as quickly as possible. He knew it wasn't really them, but their faces etched in horror at their foretelling death, made him feel horror. Horror in the fact of losing them. All of Them, Scott, his dad, Kira, Ms. McCall, Danny, Isaac, Deaton, Braeden, and Hell even Deputy Parrish and Coach Finstock!

The Women started to scream in Alarm.

"STILES!"Two of the woman cried. The other one wailed so loudly, that it was enough to wake the dead. The man kept howling and withering in pain as his one of his mates and his family was dying in front of him as was he.

Stiles had started to rush towards them needing to help. This vision was too damn fucking real.

Their bodies kept roasting from the flames as the cries got weaker and weaker. With that an unnatural force twisted theirs head to 180 degrees and snapped, their necks as their hearts ripped from their ribbed cages then laid on his feet

The bodies of his beloved coveted the wet mudded ground.

"FOLLOW THE TRAIL HOME"!Were the last words the voice cried.

Their faces turned upward towards him.

LYDIA MARTIN, DEREK HALE, MALIA TATE, AND CORA HALE.

Their soulless eyes directly looking at him.

"NOOOOOO!"Stiles Screamed as he shot up in his king sized bed with his comforter and silk black sheets.

"It was just a dream, just a dream"! He yelled with his eyes screwed shut his hands clasping his ears.

What he didn't know is that he is not the only one who had that vision...In Malibu, California, Lydia Martin woke up screaming her head off in her house.

Derek Hale in New York woke up his eyes flashing red, (yes, he is an Alpha again, you will find out later!)Clawing at his comforter.

In Miami, Florida Cora Hale woke up on the floor of her art gallery. Her eyes flashing yellow, she tried to scrape the wooden floor with all sets of her claws. Trying to calm down as she was bawling in night wear. Continuing to do so she leaned against the wall and buried her head in her arms. Memories of the Hale fire, her still living family (she met Malia), her friends Lydia and Stiles….

In Chicago, Malia jolted from her hammock and fell over. The remnants of the nightmare echoed in her mind. Instantly her first action was to grab her own gun, as her cobalt blue eyes glowed in confusion as she searched the perimeter of her apartment. Toes clacking against the floor. Sighing, she used one hand to massage her oncoming headache and swore. "Daughter of a Bastard!"

Then literally minutes from each other they all whipped out their phones and dialed one of 2 of the available numbers.

Lydia and Cora dialed the same number.

"Scott McCall!"

Derek and Malia dialed the same number.

"Konnichiwa, it's Kira McCall! What's up?"

 

"Scott/Kira, I'm coming home."

With that they hung up.

Kira walked into the room as she approached Scott on the couch at their house.

"Kira! "Scott!" they said at the same time

Chuckling they continued on.

"You go first, "Scott said to his wife.

"You won't believe who just called me and they both said their coming home"

"Who? "Scott said with uncertainty

"Not who, whom""Derek and Malia Tate /Hale!"Cried Kira

"Holy Shit."Scott whispered

"Scott!"

"Sorry, Sorry. As he waved her off.

"It's just Lydia and Cora just called me and said the same damn thing, babe!'

The same thought came to them "Something is going on here, for then to all come back at the same time."

Scott actually started laughing "Looks like some life is coming back to Beacon Hills!

Kira had to grin at that. "Well, you know what they say "Beacon Hills is a Beacon for people."


	2. The trail of blood will guide you home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2 exact main characters of this story is Stiles and Lydia will see in flashbacks of Stiles's past relationships and what will happen with all them when he comes home that is all I am updating next weekend chap 3-4 will be posted after that it might take time to post the next Chapters to be honest i know how the relationships play out and the events but i dont see an end yet that is all I can tell you.

A distinct alarm sound jolted Stiles from his mantra. His composure back on, he grasped the phone. Looking at the caller i.d .He huffed and puffed his chest out with shallow breaths.

'WHAT is It?!"He barked into the phone.

The annoying stuttering voice of the newcomer at his voice squeaked

"S-S-Sorrry f-for waking you! AGENT Stilinski, b-but you need to see this. "A feeble voice said.

Pulling away the phone away from his ear he sighed, and gripping his hair." Fine, send me directions for the crime to the GPS in my personal car, the black hummer. I'll be right there." said Stiles

With that, he got up, trudged to his closet put on his issued uniform with a bullet proof vest,(not that he needed it),suit, shoes, and sunglasses to cover his bloodshot, bagged eyes. Then he clocked an issued handgun and deposited in his hoister hidden in the underside of his suit. Begrudgingly, he went to the kitchen. Fixing a cup of black coffee with cream and cinnamon and popped out a bagel out of the toaster. Grabbing his keys, he went to his car started the engine and drove off.

Stiles stopped and parked the hummer half a mile from the crime scene. Checking the time off the watch his father gave him. It read 3:43 it was still dark out. The crime scene was on the outside of an abandoned factory near a wooded area. A bunch of drunk teens found the body, Stiles read as he looked the report that was sent to him via email from his fellow agents. "Time to go to Work "he thought .Getting out of the dark car and walking to the sounds of sirens and the bright strobe of light coming from the crime scene photo-shoot and the lights to even be able to see the body. Chattering was all around even a began to stride forward to the body and the other agents.

"AGENT, Agent! We're live on the air. Care for a comment?" a bleached blonde newswoman with way to much makeup said shoving the microphone in his face so hard it almost socked him in the eye.

Grasping the microphone, before she could almost hit him again. He smirked towards the camera.

"Yes, I do. An innocent man lost his life here and instead of respecting that, you're stopping my department from doing their job and distracting them from evidence that could be lost due to time exposure and bleak observation. So instead of lurking around with a bird and its prey to get a story, your leaving and we'll be arrested if you try to come near this scene again. You will have to go to our information department to get a comment and a story. Any video after this broadcast will be taking in to police custody as evidence ".he finished.

The woman had the gall to look gob smacked."B-But you", she tried to say gapping like a fish.

Looking over Stiles saw one of his friends. Beckoning him over.

"Deputy Lavvy, Will take you off the premise. The camera man had doubled over laughing as he took off the camera and followed him. Deputy Blice had the same reaction 'C'mon lady lets go"! And they left.

Finally, going over the yellow tape .He saw it.

The victim was an middle aged had a sheriff's uniform on .He was 5' 11 yellow hair, with a light bearded rosy cheeks that looked shocking on his ashen skin. His dead gray eyes glassy in fear. His shirt torn open covered in blood. His neck at an odd angle. His spectacles had lain cracked and crooked on his nose.

"So what we got "he said to Blice one of the guys on his department. Blice was a 5'5, (don't mention his height!)With black curls, ice blue eyes and tan skin. He makes up for height in muscles and wit .Madly in love with Leigha the coroner.

"Sheriff George Miles, age 62, never took a day off unless forced. All high marks on his record. Solved a few cold cases. No family, is said to be loved by all his co-workers cadets, and friends. Such a great guy, he was Santa every year at his local mall. Due, for retirement next week!Damn. "rattled off Blice.

"What's the cause of death Leigha." he asked the lovely coroner.

Leigha blinked up with her big blue eyes and was tying her champagne blonde hair back to investigate the remains. "His neck was snapped and his stomach was cut open in the attack. He tried to defend himself, as you can see from the bruises on his arms and hands. He was taken off guard by his attacker. I think it's because his murderer was female."

"Why would you think that? "Stiles asked

She turned Mr. Miles head over" The kiss mark on his cheek." And I tested the D.N.A already from it, Definitely Female."

"Okay, let's bring the body back to the Lab and I'll go look through evidence and see if there are other known cases with the style of killing".

"I will say this either this girl is a serial killer or has the makings of being one. "Leigha said

With that, she turned around and began to move the body.

What Stiles saw what was written under the body, he just froze.

"Hey, you okay man?" "You look like someone shoved that stick up your ass even higher!" Blice joked as Stiles hurriedly walked away to the scene to his car.

Trying to get his breathing under control before he let his anger and panic take over. He replayed what he saw obviously only he just saw. Under the body in glowing letters it said.

"Remind you of something, Stiles? Time to come home!"

Whipping out his burner cell ,he dialed a number in record time.

"Hello." A male voice answered

"Scotty boy, I'm coming home. "Said Stiles

First screams of Exuberation and Joy leapt into his ears and then a sigh.

"You're not the only one."

What? "Who else is-"he stopped knowing the answer

"All of them". Scott replied

Derek, Cora, Malia, and Lydia are coming home too." He finished

"I'll call you when I get there, Scott." Stiles said

"Stiles, you know I'm the only one you kept in contact with after that, we-they all miss you!"

"They didn't keep in contact with me either Scotty Boy!"!He said harshly

"Or did you forget that"? Hmm? "Said Stiles said slowly, like Scott was invalid.

"They all disappeared slowly like I did. Lydia is the only one who left the day after I did." Stiles said

"They have a right to know why you left Stiles! If they knew, man they would understand! " Stile-"said Scott

"You know what? I'll call you when I land. Love you bro! Stiles said mockingly and with that he and swore.

"Damn it all to fucking hell." he said.

As he drove home.


	3. Stalia's side of the Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the Stalia part of the story,you will see Stora,Sterek,and Stydia coming up in the next chapters.What happened between these characters you will have to find out!There will not be shipping wars or just one kind of pairing story!This is a Lydia and Stiles main Prov story as they are the ones who have the most secrets,and potential.Who all of them will end up with you will see.In chapter 5 all about what Stiles is will e revealed as well as Papa McCall's real secret and Braeden's past.There will be a major character death.You will see all of the characters job descriptions,there strengths and weaknesses they have now that they are older and what has happened while they have been gone in the last 5 years and what they have accomplished.

* * *

Stiles Prov:

 

It’s not like he never thought about him

He thought about them every day.

He tried not to.

Turns out the killer had killed other around the U.S,however with the only cue being a kiss mark and the identical type of kill .The killer never having an exact method to the pattern all the victims had been female teenagers to young women ,men in their early twenties to early thirties s, and old men. After, reviewing the evidence that night much to Leigh’s and Blice’s frustration all cases went cold, as did the agency once they learned the only facts they had were that the killer was a young female, somehow capable of being able to take down victims twice to thrice her size and her trademark signature of orange-pink lip stain on the victims cheek.

 

After that late night though, some other frustration was solved. Let’s just say the cute coroner nerd, Leigha and agent Blice discovered Blice made up for other things in size compared to his size in height

.(and that is the 2nd to last time we will ever hear about these OC characters, they had their happy ending, but you haven’t even heard of Stiles connection yet, It is a lot longer and a very complicated!)

 

 

Before, he left the Texas field agency; the next day Stiles gave notice of a personal sabbatical saying his returned would be indefinite .Just to make sure he was clear, he wiped himself, and his identity from the system. Just in case. They didn’t know much about him, his original residence, his previous jobs, his friends, only Scott was in there as his emergency contact, they didn’t even know his real name.

 

 

 

 

He was driving from Texas to California. The trip is 23 hrs. And 38 minutes till he could get there .He left there at 6am, when the dark still resided and some the world was still asleep. Not that, Stiles minded to be honest; he preferred the night to the day. The night is when he feels alive. Most of the youth is awake; the wind is blowing a soft gentle breeze, the stars speckling the sky with the literal metaphor lights in the dark. The Day is when everything is calm, open and viewable. The night is dark, wild and free. In the dark, you can hide your secrets.

 

 

Stiles admits he is not that same hyperactive Adderall addicted teenage boy on the verge of being a man.He hasn’t been twitchy from energy since junior year, yet thinking about Derek,Lydia,Cora, and Malia, he couldn’t help but be. His hands wouldn’t stop twitching from anxiety. His whole body was reeling. Nothing like when he uses his powers or during sex when his whole body vibrates with:

 

 

 

Power

, desire,

Need

And

Lust….

 

He wasn’t able to feed before he left.

 

(He is **not a vampire!!!!)**

There was only three ways

  * If he doesn’t feed his body gets hungry in other ways it starts to feed on itself, for his kind it only urges them to feed making the situation dire. The only way to suffice the situation is to actually eat a **lot of food.**




 

  * Suppress his natural instincts even if it was painful, which it was.

 

  * There is no Third, eventually you can’t suppress it, your survival mode will kick in and he will **have to** feed.

 

 




 

It was now 9:30 am .His grip on the steering wheel was so hard, that if anyone else was in the car with him they would see the whites of his knuckles. He couldn’t concentrate at his headache was still hammering in his head.

 

He needed food. **Now.**

 

Looking past the road signs and highways, he peered through his windshield” Ahaha Starbucks! He thought His stomach was growling so hard. He went up to the window and ordered a hot chocolate, one black coffee with cream, cinnamon and honey, and 2 crossiants.The cute teenage girl he paid at the window was blushing so hard went he rolled down his tinted black windows. The minute he popped his head out, she went from tired and grouchy, to flustered and blushing. Guess he had that effect on people. Deciding to tease the girl, because he knew he was hot. He tilted his shades to the bridge of his nose, and when she handed him, his ordered he said “Thank you Sweetheart”. Real husky and winked.

She practically fell over from shock on her male manager a college student who was bright red and turned on as well by the obvious bugle in his pants.Unfortunatelty his problem was quickly solved as she spilled the next driver’s hot coffee on his pants before Stiles drove off.

 

Stiles was smirking all the way up to Schlotsky’s 3 and half hours later.

 

The bell to Schlotskys’s rang as he walked in and sat down after he ordered the original extra- large ham and cheese, a large coke, sour-cream and onion chips, and a three stack of their famous chocolate chip cookies.

While he was waiting he decided it was time to review his files from his briefcase.

His files on **_them._**

**_He decided to look at Malia’s first._ **

Last time he saw her it was August 2014.she said she needed a fresh start, said she wanted to be a werecyote again.

She **lied.**

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Malia Elaine Tate: Alias Malia Hale, .In her line of work, she needed an alias. Fluent in Mexican, Arabic, Japanese, German, French, and Polish. Trained in Ta-Kwando, jujitsu, mixed martial arts and boxing. Knows how to put together and take apart a gun in less than a minute. Knows how to use almost every single weapon you can think except a tank. Is able to shoot a bull’s-eye at every target. With a pistol she can accurately shoot up to 50 meters and with a rifle she can hit her target perfectly up to 1.75 miles. Knows mythical methods of torture up interrogation tactics ( same as Stiles)coercion, de Terrance ,re-education, and her favorites punishment, murder, or revenge (but only to the terrorist, kidnappers, murderers, bebephiles, pedophiles, and ebephiles ,and rapists(she enjoys sadistic pleasure to the last 4).You probably guessed it but Malia is a hired bodyguard,killer,and a negotiator for priceless deals of objects of rich history and value for rich clients or museums especially with her senses of sensing whether there is lying or fear due to heartbeat and smell. After she got her G.E.D in Colorado while setting up a base there, she got her MBA in authentication of artifacts and also got bachelors in archeology guess you could say she always remember digging up things in the forest, Last known location Chicago as of last week (Yes he keeps updated on everything! He is Stiles!)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After eating his delicious meal, he got back to his hummer, and decided to play his song list on his iPhone 5.He had over 1,600 songs on there.

After flipping through his songs he finally picked one that suited his malcontent mood.

“I gave you all –by Mumford and suns came on

“Be the one”-the fray

 

And it played loudly on his speakers and sound system on repeat till his next stop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Flashback: It was July 2014, and for The Pack it was beach day. They all decided they needed a break, it was summer time for bikinis, swim trunks, tanning, sandcastles, sand-angels, and water fights. They were at one of the most remote beaches in California. Carmel Beach. He beach stretches far and wide. Purple and orange flowers grow in the moss in the beach. Rocks stand alone in the water slowly being eroded in the water as pillars of time. The water is crystal blue and the perfect temperature. The wind blew softly caressing their faces. The gang had all piled in their cars, Scott with Kira on his bike they had officially started dating 7 months after Allison’s death., Derek had actually wanted to come to and he took Lydia in the comaro,and Of course Stiles had his trusty jeep with his new girlfriend Malia driving it._

_Malia had just gotten her license and hadn’t gotten a car yet to practice in.After overcoming her issues with cars, after the talk they had at Lydia’s lakehouse.She was eager to learn. So Stiles offered to let her to drive the jeep to the beach._

**_It was a bad idea._ **

“Whoa Lia! (his nickname for her)Slow the heck down !”Very exasperated Stiles said

“Don’t you just love to feel the wind in your hair Stiles! “Giggled Malia

Sure all for that, but I’m the sheriffs son and it would look bad if he had to give his son a ticket”.

“Okay, okay I’ll slow down.”

 

“Thanks babe, you kno-

Malia had pressed the gas pedal and reeved up the engine

“Just one more time before we park!”

And she gunned it

 

OMGODIMGONNADIE!!!!!”Shouted Stiles as he almost fell out of the right side of the jeep his seatbelt had been taken off when he thought they were going to park. He had to grip on to the side door to gain balance to push himself back into the car.

 

They took off around the block faster and faster, until Malia swiftly did a U-Turn and parallel parked the jeep effortlessly into the beach’s paid parking.

 

Laughter could be heard, from the other side of the parking lot. Kira and Scott were holding each other to keep the other from laughing so hard they fell over Lydia and Derek did not look amused they looked worried and relieved.

“Malia please be more careful cousin, Stiles, like Lydia doesn’t heal like us “.sighed Derek

“You should be me more careful, Lia, I mean I taught you how to drive in the first place! “Said Lydia

Malia began to look apologetic. She still hadn’t gotten fully used to be a human. She didn’t get all the protocols yet and she was used to the Stress of Peter and her father Mr. Tate arguing on how she should be raised she had just wanted to have a little fun. And she would never purposely hurt Stiles, if he was really about to fall out of the car she would have grabbed him in time .He was her mate she loved him. Not that she had told him yet. Malia couldn’t help thought feel the guilt wash over her as she realized what situation she put him in she began to look like she was about to cry.

“GUYS,GUYS shouted Stiles. I’m okay and she was just having fun. I think we all deserve to have fun after what’s happened in the last two years. So let’s have a nice normal day at the beach as friends and family he said looking at Derek to Malia.

Your right Stiles, Kira agreed.

“Let’s go have some fun!”

 

The gang spent the rest of the building sandcastles, swimming, and playing volley ball. To make it fair they split it into 2 teams, three on each, also deciding not to make it boy’s vs girls. They put Malia on Scott and Stiles’ team, and Derek on Kira and Lydia’s team. Lydia’s team let Scott and Stiles ‘team win a few rounds before she used her mathematic skills to direct Derek and Kira to certain points of shots to make the perfect maneuvers to win.

 

They decided to get the cooler out of the Camaro, and eat in the shade next to the Lost and Found Shack.

While they were eating Stiles’s mind wandered as it usually did he decided to view the people around him. Scott was wearing yellow swim trunks and wolfing down his pizza as quickly as he received it.Kira was wearing a black and neon purple tankini as she was chewing slowly on her store bought sushi.

“Fuck its hot!”

The sight he beheld as his range of vision changed took his breath away.

He hadn’t notice as she was covered up earlier as usual.

Malia was wearing a tight white bikini top that held her tanned breasts perfectly giving him a perfect view of the little mole on her left breast. Her abdomen was curvy and muscled to form a perfect “From all those years of tedious running in the woods. Her bottom half of her swimsuit was a white sarong bikini bottom. Her longed legs seeped out underneath long from her height of 5’8 she was only 3 inches shorter than Stiles. Her legs were perfectly bowed and had excellent muscle definition as coach said all those year of running from cougars.

A little groan of frustration brought him out his thoughts.

Lydia was wiping Vanilla ice-cream that had dribbled onto her milky breasts, slightly soaking her emerald bikini.

He began to feel the familiar pull in his heart when he looked at her. Truly looked at her.

His mindset had been altered to Malia, as she had been his area of comfort. With Malia, he felt he didn’t have to hide the sins that crept in and out his mind. The murders he had committed while possessed had changed him. Made his perspective on life a little dimmer and darker to the realization of his capabilities hidden in his intelligence .Malia was a murderer. Not by choice, but by instance. Just like him. With her, he doesn’t have to hide the darkness inside anymore. He is free to be himself, not pitied or judged with those who are too mendacious to understand.

Lydia was light.

 

She had always radiated with it.Not just with the metaphorical brightness of her intelligence or by the color of her fiery locks. Her smile was so beautiful. Her true smile. Not the one that is flawed by a sanctimonious attitude. But the one that shines through just like the sun or the moon through the clouds or under the darkened sky. Her heart that had been revealed to him in the last two years as she slowly dropped her shields to reveal the girl underneath. The girl, who was too scared to speak, He thought he loved her before, but he knew the girl swarmed by the cruelty as she watched the death of her best friend, the murder of her grandmother who was more of a mother than here real one. The abuse of Jackson, and the reflectance of an absent father. Always having to hide her intelligence, her integrity and her real emotions. And he loved her.

Now he just looked at her.

 

 

Her eyes.

 

 

Green as emeralds themselves. Anyone who looked at them would think they were genuinely cut from the coveted gem. Her hair red gold had been draped together into a braid that flowed down her back as strands caressed her unblemished face. Her nose small and buttoned. Her lips red as blood and bowed. Her heart shaped face caressed apple bottom cheeks. Her eyebrows thick and cut shapely. Trailing down he could see the paleness of her skin as it stretched her petite body thin. Iridescent vein showed through. His mouth watered as they lead to a plumpness of her bosom. Buxom and creamy, held in place by a viridian strapless bikini. Her stomach held a pinched waist that hugged her curves into place a slight V held together the structure of her flattened stomach, Green bottoms hold her ass high and proud, her legs not long but bowed and short.

Short. Her height the one thing about Lydia that isn’t placed upon the realm of perfection. Her one flaw one might say although Stiles never saw it that way. The one thing one might describe as inferior. Yet Lydia Martin was everything and anything but inferior. She was dominant. Her mind beautiful as it is, remembers everything, vast with knowledge, skills, language and information. Her body is one of the ideals to one of the earthbound goddesses. Her heart holds an infinite amount of love, more infinite then the matter of the universe.

 

 

She began to look up. As she wiped away the remnants of her tasty treat. He whipped his head to the next viable person.

 

 

Derek, as usual was brooding. But even Stiles could see the hidden smile in his eyes. The way his sculpted cheeks flushed from the happiness of the day. Stiles could always see him. That much even Derek knew .Derek is not what calls a broken man despite remnants from his past.

His heart had been relinquished time and time again to people who try to bend him to their will. However Derek is never been a creature of habit .Like the wolf that he is, when the prey becomes the hunter, the wolf uses his teeth. Derek was a terrifying work of art .In Stiles’s mind for a hunter, Derek was a perfect catch.

Derek Hale.

All broad shoulders and muscles aligning his arms and torso. Legs stressed with the weight of exercise and elongated for his 6’1 frame. Chest ripped with a pack of six descending from his pecks. In the middle of his muscles a happy trail of course dark hair leading to the perfect ‘V’ on his thick hips leading to a thickened surprised clutched by the material of his red suit. Skin tanned to an olive tone. Teeth perfectly straight and as blazing as the moon in the darkest night. Cheeks high and smile wide, eyebrows thick and to the tip. Straight nose and jaw came to a pointed edge. His eyes, Stiles favorite feature, Forest green. Simply beautiful across his handsome face. The whirlwind of his emotions encased into those eyes, all the secrets of the pain he hides the guilt of his family, Paige, Boyd/Erica, and not raising Cora as she was left to her own devices. Even his high intelligence is dulled by the façade he wears for the perspective of being a former Alpha .Stiles seen him leave Ernest Hemingway based books and others of famous revered authors. Yet when he smiles as he is now rubbing in Lydia’s sun lotion into her unblemished skin with calloused rough hands worked by his muscled arms, his happiness shines through like a bolt of lightning. Strong powerful and unforgettable.

 

 

 

 

Cora

If only Derek could see how well off she had become as she unwinded by the burden of her past.

 

 

Cora if only he could see her. His feelings for all of them Cora, who he was still couldn’t forget, Derek his …he didn’t even know, Lydia his tether, and Malia his anchor, and Cora his light.

 

They promised to stay in contact and they did for a while. In fact, his present self-thought back that day was also the last day he heard from Cora, he had texted her the pack he was going to the beach with the pack. She had teasingly texted back a picture of her in a violet bikini, lounging by some hot tabbed area at her current condo at the time. He didn’t see the picture until he texted her again, when he thought she hadn’t responded that he was going to teach Malia to drive. When he arrived home, he saw the picture and realized she never texted back after his nonsensical text about teaching Malia the basics of driving. That picture was the last he heard of her. He wondered if sh-

 

Umghff-Stiles yelped as he was tackled to the ground by Scott

 

C’mon bro, take off your shirt so us and the girls can have a water fight

Human and Werecyote vs.Kitsune and the all-powerful alpha! Scott shouted

 

Alright, Alright but it will be in a fine day in hell before I lose this shirt. Stiles insisted as he grabbed his shirt for emphasis.

“Malia, you in? Kira asked

“I’m in!

 

Kira and Scott practically ran to the chilled water.

Let’s go!”  


Stiles looked back towards their spot as Malia tugged him along. Malia shivered as soon as her tanned legs hit the water. Insisting Stiles lifted her over his shoulders.

 

 

He felt a glimmer of jealousy as he watched Derek spread lotion on Lydia’s back as he adjusted the straps to Lydia’s bikini Typical Lydia was reading a book of immense knowledge. He felt envious of the situation. But who of Derek or Lydia? Or was he jealous he couldn’t be with the both of them?

He was abruptly pulled out of his thought when a tidal wave practically knocked Malia and him over.

He scrambled to keep balance as Scott roared with laughter.

 

 

“Hey! No<, wolf powers!!!!!!!”Stiles cried gripping Malia’s legs tighter so they leaned on his biceps, Suddenly Kira bend down and pulsed electricity through the water sending a huge wave toward the couple.

 

“Whoa, Whoa!” Stiles had leaned back slightly trying to get Malia hit less water as much as possible. Then he felt Malia squirming as he had swished his head back in forth between Malia’s legs, trying to shake off the water off his now longer hair, to see their next attack.

 

When he **smelt it**.

**Arousal, lust, and dripping sweet ness as it dripped from Malia’s sarong onto his drying head.**

**Blood instantly rushed to his girth as his eyes dilated with desire.**

Luckily his blue baggy swim trunks were able to hide the very slowly rising everything.

Obviously Scott and Kira smelt it too, as they instantly stopped the water fight, Scott gave Stiles a look that communicated “DUDE SERIOUSLY?!”While Kira was giggling up a storm she placed an arm on Scott’s and said “Let’s go get some ice cream Scott” as they climbed out of the water and headed in that general direction.

 

She was so embarrassed she could barely look him in the eye.

Licking his lips, he surprisingly lifted her up from his shoulders pretty damn quickly turning her in his arms. He jogged out of the water. Once he reached the sand, he tried to inconspicuously put her down .Putting out his hand as she grasped his hand a smile gracing her features as the power walked to the currently absent Lost-N-Found shed near the shaded area of the beach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles/Malia Prov:

 

 

Putting the CLOSED sign in the window and locking the door behind them.

Malia was pinned against the door in an instant. Locking her arms around his neck as his legs kept hers practically glued to the door. He captured her mouth with his. “She takes so sweet, a unique treat of watermelon.”I want more. “And captured her lips once more. Stiles slid his arms down and cupped her ass, perfect for his grasp. Ahh-S-s-Tiles she gasped in surprise opening her mouth as Stiles slid his tongue in.Groaning in pleasure both teens continued to battle for dominance. He grabbed her thighs, gave them light strokes as he slowly balanced half of her body on his hip taking her full weight of 120lbs onto his back as he wrapped her left leg around his waist slowly before hoisting her up and giving her a passionate kiss as she went slightly up in the air her breast rubbing against his solid chest as she slowly wrapped her right leg around the rest of his waist. Pinning her again to the door .Stiles trailed soft kissed around her neck before sucking her pulse point. Malia groaned in delight .Continuing he bit as hard as he could on her collarbone to mark her. For the world to know that she was his and he, Stiles Stilinski wanted her for the treasure that she is.

Her breasts heaved with desire as he could see her nipples through the crevice of her shirt

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Malia slowly unhooked her arms and lowly slid down his body a little plan in her mind .As she slowly dropped to the floor her legs moved against his own forming a circle around him.

“Malia what are you-

She shushed him as she gave him a light push against the door her arms holding his legs in place with her were-coyote strength as she unzipped the plastic zipper of his swimsuit with her teeth.

Stiles sighed in relief as she grasped his member in her long delicate tanned hands giving him a squeeze. Taking that as a sign to continue.

Using her left hand she grasped him, her right arm hooked against his legs to steady him. Long and tender strokes to the lengthening limb. Stiles’ grew longer and longer his moans becoming more and more erratic.

MmmAaliaahhh-Yes there! “He cried out

Little fast squeezes on different parts on his member enticed by the speed of the touches .The top (squeeze)middle (squeeze )lower middle (squeeze)Lower ,lower middle (squeeze)end before tip (gentle twist)and tip (kiss).

Stiles hissed at each touch

“Fuck babe, you keep doing that might take you right here.”

“Not yet, just let me feel you.”

Letting him go for the longest second of his life so far.

He half-lowered himself to the floor. His gait leaving his cock bare dripping with pre-cum in front of her bent position. Propping her elbows against the wall, looking up at him as she laid her chin to his chest.

 

 

 

**She grasped him.**

Shocking him. She pumped slowly. Using her supernatural stamina, she pumped him.

Faster and Faster.

His Penis was pumped.

Pleasure due to her speed.

Stiles through back his head careful not to bang it to the wall.

Stiles was in a sense of Euphoria he hadn’t felt in a while. The scrumptious warmth of her hands engulfing him.

Minutes later he came as she palmed him.

Malia watched for what seemed like the millionth time as his seed spilled and dripped into the cracks between her fingers.

His face flushed cheeks risen, eyes dilated.

He just looked at her.

_Love that is what it is called._ She thought

The warmth in his eyes. That emotion…..,

 

 

Its love.

 

ba-hump,-dump,

Bah ump.

_Her heart beat. Why is it acting like this? So fast just by the beauty on his face? The happiness it reveals._

**She loves him.**

_She felt it before. She even had said it before. She just didn’t realize how much. I could lose him I love him-I’ll lose him. Just like everybody. Her thoughts were jumbling._

Deciding not to deal, with the sudden rush she felt. The desire of closeness she felt. She craved to just feel him.

She leaned forward toward the slowly deflating erection .And gave an attentive lick.

 

 

 

He hardened again **instantly.**

 

She gently kissed the tip as she squeezed the dangling elongated ballssimutaniously .Tongue wrapping around him.

Stiles reveled in the heat of her mouth.

Her tongue went around him in a circular motion, as she encircled the tip with light sucking. Stiles hands grasp for her hair giving it tender tugs as she bobs further and further down. She licks and kisses up his shaft before giving his balls a tight squeeze. She uses her left fingers to lightly tap his right leg signaling him it’s okay to start thrusting.

Saliva drips slowly from her mouth. She salivates at the taste of his pre-come. Salty…yet sweet.

Slow yet meaningful thrusts meet her mouth .and she forces the motion back with as much rigor.

Thrust his member down and slamming back down into her mouth.

Hers’ bobbing just in the right time.

 

 

He comes slowly and thickly minutes later.

Malia gulps him down to every last drop of his delectable taste.

Malia looks as him softly as he comes down from his second release.

He smirked “You’ve gotten, better.

“I’m a quick learner, why don’t you show me what you got?”

“Alright.’

They separated for a split moment.

Stiles grabbed towels from the shelves of the Lost an Found shack. Laying them carefully on the floor, and gestured over to Malia.

“Lay down here baby.”

She smiles at him with a cheeky grin “Okay!”

 

Malia lies down on the soft blue and white stripped blanket, old barrels and shipping crates used for benches for the shack surround her body. Creating a halo effect.

He couldn’t help but look at her form small, but tall. Glowing tan skin, light brown hair with blonde streaks, and chocolate brown eyes. Her mounds big and perky.

Her legs…God, her legs

He leaned down and latched his lips to hers. Tongues Swirling.

She groans in frustration when his lips leave hers, until she feels Soft yet quickened kisses on her neck .Sucking and marking her as his own before her powers make them fade away.

He trails down slowly till he comes to her breasts.

He undid the ties to her white bikini top, till her breasts spilled over.

He grasps them. Needing her pleasured flesh. Smoothing his thumb over the hardening nubs. Malia’s eyes glow cerulean blue as she begins to pant in gusto. And usually Stiles was the loquacious one.

He gave each of them attentive licks while massaging the other. Altering between the two.

He slowly went lower.

He untied the knot of her sarong.

Her smooth toned thighs came to a clearer view.

Kisses spread up and down her thighs. He hooked his fingers around the sides of her bottoms and pulled them down to her feet before tossing them off to a corner of the room. He parts her thighs gently.

Her pink pussy glistens with juices.

Stiles part her lips and lick each side. Tasting all her juices. She tastes likes fruit e and lavender grass he thought.

He goes slow and licks her labia first, sucking it gently. He brings his fingers forth and crooks a long finger an inside of her curling it at an exact spot. Malia gasps in surprise .His mouth hooks onto her clit drawing patterns with his tongue, simultaneously curling and uncurling his finger. He adds 2 fingers and begins to scissor her with those ridiculously long fingers of his. Breathing through his nose He laps her up. Her juices become a lubricant. He pumps her as she moan.

“FUCK”Malia cries “There-re right there!

“More! I need more”.

“With pleasure”

Stiles looks like the dog that killed the canary.

Four long fingers open her entrance till it hit her spot. Stiles still licking her clit faster and faster.

She fists his hair .Her pussy clenched around his fingers. The pressure building at her core. The Vibrations hitting her head on .She could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her skull.

STILES!” pleasure rolled off her and waves as she came hard.

He licked her up.

“Fuck me Now! please.’

She reaches and fully pulls off his shorts.

He searches her eyes confirming her permission.

His cock is fully erect.

 

He pushed in slowly **inch by inch** , torturously slow.

 

“Hurry Up!

Till he barely touched **her spot.** He quickly pulled out and **slammed back** in, His pelvis thrusted up and his shoulders rolled. Malia cried out “AaaahHHaahH…..mmmmhmghfh….”He kept thrusting in altering between fast and slow. She thrusted back just as much till they found a pattern.

 

You could hear the sound of their slapping flesh thicken with each meet.

Her nails dig into his back as he thrusts upwards harder and harder.

Pleasure mixes with pain as Stiles hit her spot Malia’s walls clench.

Finger nail blood trails lead down his back .As he hits her spot.

Ohhhh..OHHH…aaahhhhh..aAHHH.

Stiles hands grasped for her breast once again. Each thrust let massaging hands touch those perky mounds

Their mouths collided .Tongues tasting ,wrapping around each other .

Her hips bucking up as she rode out her orgasm, Stiles still hard.

Malia gripped his shoulders, flipping them over .He laid back enjoying the view.

Her breast bounced slowly each ride. Bucking him. Stiles gave little thrusts to keep up.

Hands grasped at his nipples.

Twisting them in her hands as his side with content.

 

 

 

Her walls clenched his thick, thick, long member. Her lips tightened around his sheath.

Tighter and tighter. Her coyote side Clamping down

.

Milking his cock for all of its worth.

Stiles reveled in the tight heated pocket that was her flesh.

Malia howled in gratification.

“ARR...WOOH..OHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”

“YES,YES.

Stiles could feel himself close to his peak.

 

Stiles rolled them. On top once again

He pulled downwards and with the twist of the hips.

He could feel the rush of the hot liquid as he rolled.

Stiles eyes rolled to the back of his skull. Their bodies adorned in sweat. Hair mussed from sex.

Her g-spot was hit once last time .As their orgasms took over.

Stiles moaned “MALIA “as his seed began to spill.

 

Blue met Amber.

 

 

She thought for a brief moment of delight she could have sworn when he looked into her eyes the glowed a brighter gold as her eyes flashed from blue to brown.

They released at the same time.

 

 

 

He looked at her as her eyes began to close; her face coveted a sappy smile as she glowed from the aftermath of sex

“I love you Malia.”

 

Her beautiful doe eyes popped open in surprise as she slowly released a relieved sigh.

“I love you too.”

She curled into him, as she sank into sleep. Before he drifted off he cuddled her to him. For once he was the “Big Spoon”. Her hair hit his nose as the smell of fresh lemons emanated from her locks. He wouldn’t have it any other way he thought and pulled her even closer.

The thoughts of their friends wondering where they were, was far on their minds.

 

On the way back home as he drove home, all he could think of the happiness that gleamed in her eyes .His own Golden hues reflecting the simplicity of their love ,he locked her fingers into his all the way to her house as the sun drifted towards the horizon

 

 

* * *

 

 

Present Day:

That was the last time they said “I Love you “to each other. Four months later she was gone. As was a piece of him.

 

She said that day in Mexico

“I wouldn’t leave without you.” ”I would never leave without you.”

Gritting back his teeth, he thought “Some progress, huh?”She at least learned how to lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans up to the next 7 chapters and started writing them.  
> Chapter 1-the dream  
> Chapter 2-the return  
> Chapter 3-Stalia's side of the story  
> Chapter 4-Stora's side of the story  
> Chapter 5-The truth of Stiles  
> Chapter 6-Sterek's side of the story  
> Chapter 7-Stydia's side of the story  
> Chapter 8-The Beacon Hills Return/New home and Stiles past  
> Chapter 9-Lydia'sPOV and truth  
> Chapter 10-The Club/Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I like Mama McCall with Peter Hale and Papa Stilinski.However in this Story Claudia Stilinski was Sheriff Stilinski' s soulmate,he sleeps with Ms.McCall and Ms.Martin (Not at the same time you Pervs) just to feed and it's rare if he does,otherwise he maintains friendships with both women.Peter Hale's only relationship in this story if he does appear is one with his daughter as just a father to her.Mason,Liam,and Brett will only be mentioned.Mama McCall appearance aswell as Papa Argent will be very very minor.Allison and Aiden got together in heaven.If Braeden dies or Brett or Peter die they will be edited out of my story,I try to stay as close to the show's storyline as possible.Personally, I didn't like Papa McCall's secret when it came out and he will have another one that details the real reason he and Melissa McCall divorced,however it will only be vaguely mentioned in a few sentences.If Braeden's past comes to light on the show then I am deleting my theory/my version of her past from my story.Danny if he isn't the benefactor this season, will be mentioned and he will be with Ethan.


End file.
